The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me
by valiumknights
Summary: Damn him, he gets everything. He's got the career, the friends, the life. and now he has her, wrapped around his little finger. I guess I shouldn't say this. I mean, he is my best friend after all. But, I loved her first. CHRIS SABIN/OC/ALEX SHELLEY
1. TRUST & CAUTION

TOP RIGHT CORNER, CLICK THE HALF SIGN EL BEETCHEZ.  
my punker story's coming to an end, and i need something else to fill up my time,  
this story is pretty much my child, i think it's my most up to date, most accurate,  
and it's the only story that i am writing the ol' one at a time, straight onto fanfic style  
also: i think it's my best written crap yet, i think i'm improving :)

RESPECT, READ, REVIEW, MESSAGE, YEAHURR  
peeess: title is say anything, i luff those guys  
check the banner on my homopage too

* * *

Bitches ain't shit but hoe's and tricks. Well, that's what Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg thought anyway, and if you've ever shared a long car ride with either Samoa Joe or Colt Cabana you would have heard that phrase blasting through the radio about a million times.

Alex and I, we had been best friends, tag partners, and of course partners in crime for years. Longer than I can remember. Nothing could come between us, not him being a total asshole, not the belt, not anything. Not the fact that I somewhat looked up to him, and especially not some chick.

When I met him he had been in the Indies for years, working Mexico, Japan, The UK, and everywhere in the US. This kid was advanced beyond his years, he had a cool look, he had cool friends, and he had a different woman on him every week. I don't give a shit if I'm older than him, the kid's a hero.

Well,I thought that until about 6 months ago. Shit really hit the fan and I don't know if I'm really proud of it. It seems we found the one thing that could come between us, and her name was Hayley Crawford...


	2. YOU'RE A PRETTY FACE, YOU SHOULD LIKE ME

FOR MY TWO FAVORITE GIRLS, MEG AHERTZ & KISS2KILL.  
PRETTY MUCH, THEY'RE BETTER THAT YOU.

schools almost out, i predict alot of postage  
also: i really should finish punker off eh?

* * *

"Ah, man. You really kicked me hard, bro-"  
Chris turned around to look at his companion as they walked down the hallway, after a pretty successful match. He held onto his ribs with this pained look on his face, as if he'd just been hit with a brick.

"What are you talking about you little girl, I barely touched you!" Chris laughed, pushing his hair back from his face, but careful to keep the cute little fringe he had learned how to do from one of his lady friends.

"Nah man, I think you broke a rib here." Alex said, running a hand through his hair, pushing the parts that were supposed to be up, up. and the parts that were meant to be down, down as the two walked into the X-Division locker room.

"You're such a pussy." Chris laughed, throwing his in-ring gloves at his bag as Alex pulled out some deodorant, and a clean t-shirt. Chris eyed him suspiciously, what the hell was he doing?

"Dude. What the fuck?" Chris asked as he grabbed a towel as he prepared to go take a shower, before heading back to the hotel to change. Alex shot his best friend a sly smile as he slipped the shirt over his head.

"I told you. You hurt me. I have to go see the nurse."  
Alex finished the sentence with a wink, walking a little closer to Chris, leaning forward to ask a very important question. "Do I smell okay, dude?"

Chris shoved him on the chest, "You're an idiot. She's gonna send you straight back here, she's not fucking stupid." Alex shrugged and nodded his head, he was right. TNA had hired a new nurse to help out and she wasn't an idiot, before she even arrived everyone knew she had some crazy qualifications, and had once worked for the WWE. But what no one knew was that she was a '24 year old hottie.' (Austin Starr's words, not my own.) And not because she had DD's or long blonde hair or a flirty demeanor, but because she was a normal chick, a sweetheart.

"Yeah, but she totally digs me." Shelley smiled that trademark grin of his before zipping up his bag and clapping his hands together. "If I'm not back in 15 minutes, don't come looking for me, I'm probably in her pants." Chris laughed as Alex walked out of the room and down the hallway, towards the nurses office.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!" As Chris was ready to walk into the back section, to jump into the showers, Sonjay Dutt being aided to the room by Jay Lethal and Val made him stop and stare.

"Dude, what happened?" Chris asked, walking over to the group as Jay chuckled.  
"Sonjay's just being a little baby about a hurt ankle." What Jay Lethal didn't realize is that in the short time it took for them to carry him from ring side to the locker room Sonjay's ankle had swollen to the size of a small pumpkin, and gone blue and purple.

"Man, that's disgusting." Val giggled as he pointed at Sonjay's foot, causing Sonjay to squeal like a girl, waving his arms in the air like some possessed fan-girl. "Holy shit man, my ankles fucking purple!" Sonjay screamed, grabbing Jay's shirt.

"Alright, calm down, calm down." Lethal spoke as Chris and he picked Sonjay up, Val following close behind. "We'll just take you to the Hayley's office, alright?" Val cooed, patting Sonjay's head.

"Uh. I don't know about this." Chris said, the thought of walking in on Alex and Hayley doing something completely against the TNA sexual harassment code of ethics that had been introduced since Kaz grabbed the last nurses ass, which was odd because the last nurse was 52 made him cringe.

"It's alright, I've got it." Val said opening the door quickly.  
"Oh, sorry." She giggled as she took in the sight before them.

Alex stood next to the bed, holding up his T-shirt as Hayley placed both hands on either side of his ribs as Alex smiled down at her, making little jokes that in turn made her giggle like a school girl.

Hayley stood up and smiled at them, somewhat embarrassed and flustered. I guess I would be a little flustered if I had my hands on Alex Shelley's hot body too. "No, no. Come in, I'm almost done here." She grinned at them, with her pearly white teeth. She took her hands off his stomach, making Alex groan and throw a glare in the groups direction.

"I tried to tell them." Chris mouthed to his friend.  
Shelley shrugged and smiled as Hayley turned back around, "Now Alex, I think one of your ribs might be a tad bruised, nothing serious but it'll hurt like a bitch in the morning and might swell a little bit, if it's causing you a lot of pain go to your GP and get some painkillers alright?" Alex nodded attentively and gave her a two fingered salute and a wink.

She smiled and shook her head at him.  
"What's the problem here, Sonjay?" She asked as Sonjay turned to face her on the bed.  
"I landed a little funny and my ankle's killing me. It's fucking purple!" He said, although it was hard to understand as it came out as pretty much one word.

"Alright, my guess it's just strained." She said, grabbing an icepack out of the freezer that sat in the corner of the room. "Now let me check on it, I need to see if anything's broken, Sonjay..."

"Hey man." Alex smiled, leaning against one of the tables next to Chris, crossing his arms watching as Sonjay almost cried as Hayley laughed, trying to get a hold of his swollen ankle.

"Hey." Chris snapped, for some reason not feeling too happy. _Some reason my ass_.  
"What's up?" Alex asked him with a raised eyebrow. Chris just shrugged, tilting his head to the side to get a better view of Sonjay's pained face, "Nothing man. Get what you wanted."

"Nah dude, not here. But a little birdy told me she was going out with a few of the girl's tonight, and we may have just scored an invite." Alex smiled slyly, eyeing the nurse over slowly as she leant over giving him an excellent view of her backside.

"We?" Chris questioned. "Yeah, you're my wingman. I need you there." Chris smiled and shook his head, this was always how it was. Chris was the famed wingman.

Alex looked back to the very loud, very hilarious group standing around Sonjay trying to hold him down and stop him squealing. The man was such a drama queen. Hayley had dropped something and bent down to pick it up, exposing a batch of skin on her back, it was quite an attractive angle.

"I wonder if she has any tattoo's." Alex said suddenly, scratching his chin.  
"Maybe I should find out for myself." Alex said, chewing his bottom lip like he always did when he was thinking too hard.

"I can't listen to this." Chris played it off with a disgusted tone and a laugh, as if it didn't bother him much. But it did, it really did.


	3. HOW I WANNA GET USED BY YOU

KISS2KILL IS SRSLY MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER, FO' REAL, NO JOKE.  
ALSO: I'M NOT GONNA BE NICE ABOUT IT, PUTTING A STORY ON ALERT WITHOUT REVIEWING FUCKING SHITS ME, YOU HEAR? YOU'RE PISSING ME, AND ALSO BILLIE OFF. AND 'DEM TWO BITCHES YOU DON'T WANT ANGRY.

also; i love sabin, 'nuff said? yeah.  
this chapters pretty ghey, sorree.

* * *

"You know, for a man with a new one every week. You've been looking at that cherry for a while, now." Kevin Nash spoke with a chuckle, before pressing his beer to his lips. Alex smiled and shrugged, "She's a sweetheart."

Kevin laughed, "Yeah she is. So what would you do with her, take her to church?" Alex laughed and patted Kevin's back, "No, not like that Kevin. Besides, don't you know the nicest ones are the one's who like it rougher?" Alex laughed along with his somewhat mentor. "I wish you would have told me that before I married again, boring as hell." Kevin sighed before slapping Alex's back and walking away.

Alex tipped his beer upward, leaning on the railing to peer down on where the females sat. Little known fact of Wrestlers all going to the same bar, it meant free drinks. Christy, and Angelina and Shelly would order round after round of beer or shots and if they bent over just right they would be free, and the guys would swarm and take 'em all. Rinse, repeat and soon enough everyone's plastered.

Shelly and Val and Hayley stood at the bar, with a couple of other chicks from Tech or some stupid department, and suddenly Alex spotted Chris walking over to the bar. Alex knew that Chris thought of him as an older brother, even though he was younger. Alex had done everything before Chris, got into wrestling, got into the indies, went to Japan, got laid. Alex wouldn't go as far as saying he was a role model... Wait a second, he would say it proudly. Alex smirked as he spied Chris talking to Hayley.

_He's totally moving in on my chick? isn't he?_

Meanwhile: "Evening, sweetheart."

How do you describe Hayley? 5'2, 5'3 on a good day. Cute little body, amazing smile, big hazel eyes and this long dark brown hair. She was the sweetest girl, smart and could make a guy laugh. In essence, she was Chris's perfect woman. Which, was also Alex's perfect woman. Go figure.

"Right back at ya, Kiddo." She called him kiddo, and she was two years younger. Taking a page out of Alex's book (or Livejournal more like it) Chris let a thought run through his head; _swoon..._

"What are you ladies up to?" He asked the women standing around the bar.  
Shelly smiled and shrugged, "Trying to make 'Cide jealous, I think I caught him looking at some bartender bitch last night so I'm gonna punk him out, flirt with this guy" She grinned with her big white teeth.

"Smooth." Sabin smiled, before turning back to Hayley. Chris had met Hayley on her first day, literally running into her in the hallway, she dropped her ipod and was listening to some great underground ska band they both knew and there it was, a great friendship.

"So, Alex say anything about me?" Hayley asked, poking Chris in the stomach. Chris cringed, for real. But also pretended the poke hurt as he rubbed his stomach. "Why would you care, huh?" Chris said, poking her back.

She shrugged and took a sip of beer, looking away. "You like him?" Chris said, sounding more carefree than he had expected to sound. She shrugged, "He's cute."

Chris shrugged, "Hasn't really said anything to me. Maybe you should ask him yourself, punk." She shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't want to make an idiot out of myself." He sighed and shook his head, "You could never be an idiot, Lee."

She may have been a smart girl, but she wasn't smart enough to realize Chris loved her.


	4. SAY WHAT, SO CAL?

I just wanted to tell you how much it really means to me to get all these kind words, hearing that you like the story really makes writing it worth while. No doubt, this is my most popular story and hopefully with all your reviewing/messaging I can continue writing and _ACTUALLY COMPLETING_ some MCMG fan fiction. There is nothing that shits me more than people who start shit they don't intend to finish &I intend to finish every story on this darn thing, but having y'all tell me what you like really makes it so much more fun. Sure, writing for my own benefit is fun but you guys are just too wonderful to pass up, so thank you.

all rooite. here's the boys.  
also: this was two chapters, but i put them together  
just because i love you (and victory road was awesome _!!_ )

* * *

"So, what did you two kids talk about?" Alex asked Chris suddenly, just as he was ready to go into his bedroom and get some shut eye too. "'S'cuse me?" Chris yawned, crawling into his bed and getting under the covers.

"I saw you and Hayley talking at the bar after the show, what were you talking about?" Alex asked with a smirk, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. He knew what they had talked about, Shelly had told him what they talked about. But he wanted to hear it from Chris. Ain't he just a bitch?

"A little bit about music, a little bit about work. and a little bit about-"  
"About what, Chris?" Alex grinned. Chris knew what he was doing and rolled his eyes like a child. "About you, you prick."

"Oh really!?" Alex yelled, "What about me?" Alex said with a wide mouth, touching his hand to his chest like an old queen. Chris sighed, deciding that if he just said everything fast he could get to bed. "She asked me if you had said anything about her." Alex grinned and clapped his hands together, jumping up and down a little. "And what else?"

"She said. She said she thought you were-" Chris sighed. "Cute." Shelley frowned, "Cute? She said I was cute? I'm fuckin' fine." Chris rolled his eyes, _If you say so man._ Alex shrugged and yawned, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he smiled and closed the door to the bedroom of the hotel room, Chris had gotten the spare bed in the living room this week.

Chris rolled over and sighed, "This is going to be a very long week..."

THE NEXT DAY, ALROIT .

"...Stare any harder sweetheart and he might spontaneously combust." Shelly Martinez smiled as she nudged her friend, who was standing in the commentary booth with a few others, leaning back on one of the tables watching Alex and Chris and Sonjay and Jimmy Rave and Joe in the ring, just messing around.

"Hm?" Shelly laughed at Hayley, they had known each other for years, since Hayley and her had started working at WWE at the same time and hit it off straight away. Shelly shook her head and laughed quietly, another person she had known a long time: Alex Shelley. and she also knew exactly how much Hayley wanted him, and he wanted her.

"TNAlex over there. You stare any harder he'll just burst into flames-" Hayley began blushing like a schoolgirl and Shelley stopped and laughed. "You got it bad girlfriend, when are you gonna tell him?" Shelly asked her. "Tell him what, Shell-"

"That you fucking love him. that you wanna wear one of his over sized shirts after sex and cook him eggs in the morning. That you wanna lick hi-" "Shelly!" Hayley yelled, making the everyone in the arena stare directly at her, making her blush even more.

She glanced up to the ring just in time to see Alex wink in her direction. She almost fucking died. "Sorry, geeze." Shelly giggled, ruffling up Hayley's hair. "I don't love him, I just-" "You've just thought he was amazing since the day you saw him, that you want to be the one to change his wicked ways-" "I will knock you the fuck out Martinez." Hayley laughed at her friend, who was batting her eyelashes wildly.

There was silence for a moment.  
"Do you think I could?" Shelly laughed whole heartedly at the hope in her friends voice. Well known fact: Shelley was not the man for a steady relationship, he liked sex and was under the impression that he was pretty good at it, so why not share the gift around?

Shelly shrugged, "Who knows Lee, you might also be Jesus Christ himself." Hayley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Forget you, clown." She sighed, leaning back even further, stealing glances at the man she wanted so desperately. "Jesus Lee, you're so pathetic. Just walk right over there and tell him you want to fu-"

"Ladies." Hayley's heart stopped in her chest as she turned around. If Alex had heard Shelly she would have to kill herself. Oh, it was just Val.

"Hey sweetie." Shelly smiled as Val gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek. "What's the news, ladies." Val asked, taking a sip of her juice box. Three words: I Love Val. Hayley just shrugged, as if Shelly and her hadn't been talking for the last fifteen minutes, she didn't need anyone to know anything.

"Just Alex and Hayley." Shelly shrugged, like it was old news. "Aw!" Val shreiked, before compsing herself again with a sip of juice. "You two would be so cute together, he's always talking about how he loves girls with black hair, and who knows you might just be the one to change him." Val grinned. Shelly rolled her eyes and groaned, "As If."

"I like her better than you." Hayley snapped at Shelly, pointing at Val who smiled triumphantly. Shelly laughed and shook her head, "Alright, alright you fairy tale princesses, believe whatever, I'm gonna go find 'Cide." Shelly said before freezing in her tracks.

"Ladies." The group froze, before Shelly spoke.  
"Oh hi, _ALEX_, hows it going _ALEX_." Hayley quickly ran a hand through her hair and made sure all her make up was in place before turning to face him. "Hey, Alex." He smiled that killer smile and put his hands into the poclets of his track pants.

"Uh, we'll see you guys later. We have. Things." Val spoke, grabbing Shelly's hand and pulling her like a woman possessed. "Aw, how adorable." Shelly groaned, looking back to see Hayley sitting on the table as Alex stood above her, holding her hand. "Mmmm. Shame about Chris, right?"

Safe to say Val had caught her attention. "Say what, So Cal?"  
"Chris. He really likes Hayley, since like forever, shame right? He's so adorable." Val spoke, shrugging her shoulders as if the news had been told a million times before. Shelly was completely shocked, Alex's best friend? Who else knew about this?

"Val, who told you this?" Shelley asked, stepping in front of Val to shake the redhead's shoulders violently. "Jay, of course. He told me not to tell anyone but we're kind of fighting so I don't care. Plus, Shell. It's kind of painfully obvious, I mean look." Val pointed towards the ring where Shelly took in the scene.

There was Alex and Hayley, flirting at the table like a couple of horny school children, and when Shelly turned to the ring she saw it. Chris, standing there as Joe spoke to him staring straight at the flirty couple, looking like he was in more pain than humanly possible.

Shelly gasped. Val was right, it was so obvious now, funny how that happens right?  
"D-Does Alex know?" Shelly asked, still staring at Sabin like he was on fire. "Of course he does, how could he not. He obviously doesn't care though, I mean, Alex is a bit of. A little bit of. An _Asshole_." Val whispered the last five words as if they were in church or something.

"No shit!" Shelly yelled, before walking away.  
This couldn't happen.


	5. SHOW ME SOMETHING INTERESTING, SHELLEY

Back to school tomorrow, how laaaaaammmmmeeee.  
MCMG looked hot as hell on impact, and that promo was gold.

_"Beer Money are __a chubby cowboy and stock market prick with a ponytail."  
_Also, It's so cool to see what one girl finds cute, another finds annoying,  
and another finds sexy (although Billie finds anything Sabin/Shelley do sexy.)

KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS

* * *

"You alright sweetheart, you've been down all night?" Gail Kim cooed, placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder. Hayley smiled back sweetly and nodded at the girl, Gail had to be one of the nicest people she had ever met.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Gail, I'm just feeling a little sick."  
**TRANSLATION:** Feeling a little sick and tired of waiting for Alex to show up.

Gail squeezed her shoulder and smiled, "Alright, if you're sure." Hayley stood and smiled at the people sitting at the table around her. It was a pretty fancy place so everyone was fairly dressed up, and everyone had told Hayley Alex was going to be there so she borrowed Val's green dress, ya know the one that she wore than night Alex blew a kiss to her in, for the show of course, but still. It was a lucky fucking dress.

"I think I'm gonna head home, get some shut eye." Hayley sighed, grabbing her purse.  
**TRANSLATION:** I can't believe i put a bra on for this shit, I'm going home to cry into some baskin robbins.

The table wished her good night and told her she looked great and to get some rest and someone said she was working too hard but she didn't care, she just waved goodbye and walked towards the coat room to grab her trusty, old trenchcoat to cover up the waste of a great dress she decided to wear. "Hello!?" She yelled into the little coatroom and sighed, the bitch was probably on break.

"You were honestly gonna go home-" A large hand slid over her hips and across her stomach, as the voice whispered into her ear huskily. "-Without showing me how you look in that dress." He pulled her back against him and she smiled.

"Evening Alex." She smiled as he left a sweet kiss on her collarbone. He smiled and rubbed her stomach, knowing through that thin green material her skin was up in goosebumps brought on by his touch. /Dang, I'm good./

"You look lovely, which is why I don't understand the whole you leaving thing." Alex spoke in her ear, not bothering to move away from her. Thank god this place was private. Hayley blushed madly at the thought of people seeing them like this.

She shrugged and tried to compose herself. "I dunno, nothing interesting around here." She grinned, feeling him chuckle against her. "You know where there is something more interesting?" He spoke, letting his hand reach around to her hip, grabbing onto it slightly.

She turned around a little to look him in the eye. "Where, Shelley?"  
He leaned in a little closer so there lips were so painfully close to touching it hurt a little bit and spoke. "My hotel room." Hayley bit her lip and sighed, was this really a road she wanted to drive down?

Sure, for the past five or six months this is the moment she had fantasized about endlessly. Sure, she would giggle like a school girl every time Alex would walk by, or come on TV. You know what, this was happening. and she was gonna let it.

"Sounds good to me." Alex's eyes went wide, he knew she liked him but to just jump at the opportnity like that. Shelley shook a thought from his brain, almost laughing out loud: this was the type of girl he could grow to love.

Alex let go of her and leant his head into the coat room. Screaming at the top of his lungs, "Will somebody please get this young lady's coat so I can take her back to my hotel room and fu-" The young girl walked into the room, throwing Hayley's trench on the table as Hayley handed over the ticket and a five dollar bill. She barely got the thank you out as Alex was now dragging her down the street, back in the direction of the hotel.

Hayley sighed and let him pull her along the street, people looking at them like they were crazy. "Well-" Hayley sighed, "This wasn't how I was expecting to spend my night..."

"...Alex." It was a groan mixed with a moan and somewhat of a yell, but damn it felt good. "I love it when you say my name like that." Alex groaned, running his hands up and down her body as he pushed his mouth against her collar bone, trying desperatley to find the zipper on that damn dress.

Hayley ran her hands up and down his bare chest as he continued roaming around her back, pleading for whatever god is up there to let him find it. "Finally." Hayley quipped as he pulled away, letting the dress fall to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Come on then, Alex. Show me what's so interesting." She smiled, finding some kind of courage in her that she never had before. He smiled and picked her up by the hips, taking her over to the bed. "You'e gonna get it, Crawford." Alex smirked, pushing his lips against hers with a smile. She moaned out as his hand reached her chest, he smirked but then remembered: Chris would be asleep in the next room, literally.

"Shhh, baby. We gotta be quiet, these walls are paper thin." He whispered, helping her undo his pants. She nodded as quick as she could, finally getting his belt off after what felt like an eternity. He pushed her back down onto the bed and smiled, "You sure about this, because once we get going-" "Alex. Stop being such a pussy."

Alex chuckled and nodded his head slowly, and there was that thought again: Love Her? As If.


	6. STEP ONE: LIGHT ME ON FIRE

Oh, this is gonna piss some gals off big timmmmmeeeee .  
**Kiss2Kill** owns this one, because i love her bigtime.

_If your looking for Alex heavy, go read my other story and stop yer bitchin'_

* * *

Finally, Chris felt his eyes closing. After rolling around in bed for an hour, rearranging the blankets for another hour, and trying to find away to cover his ears with a pillow without fear of suffocating himself during sleep for yet another hour. He could finally feel sleep coming on. He was surprised, the banging, and moaning, and groaning and yelling had subsided and it was only 2 in the morning. Chris sighed, "They must've been here for hours before I showed up."

He recalled Alex's previous sexcapades with a less than cheerful expression. Alex bringing home random girls that he liked the look of (aka: black hair, denim or leather, and maybe a piercing or tattoo) and were into good music, and sure, that's the kind of girl Chris found himself pining over every once n' a while but Alex was crazy, and for some reason the women would just flock to him. Chris had to admit he was a little bit jealous. But he had to admit he was more jealous tonight because of the name he could hear Alex groaning out. Hayleyyy.

She looked so beautiful, even though it was Val's dress and he could tell she was totally uncomfortable, and un-happy. She looked so gorgeous, and now as he had just finished listening to hours of her screaming another man's name he wished he just came out and said it, said anything. Said that she looked amazing and that he could make her happy. Not being in a fortnight relationship with Alex that's gonna end up breaking your heart, but me, your good ol' reliable _friend_ Chris Sabin.

He heard giggling and a door opening, "Oh god please don't fuck out here." He whispered to himself, scrunching his eyes shut. "Chris? You're awake?" He opened his eyes to see Hayley, standing holding Val's dress and her bag and her shoes. "Morning sweetheart." He smiled goofily at her. "Same to you. You been awake for a while huh?" She cringed, biting her bottom lip.

Chris would have said yes to anything at that point, as she stood over him in a T-shirt which looked like his, Alex had probably given it to her to wear but not realized it didn't even belong to him. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were tired, yet still so bright. She had this tired little smile on her face and oddly, this I'm-so-glad-your-here look on. "Mhm." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing? Is Alex asleep?" He asked, looking around the room to make sure Alex hadn't snuck out while he was checking out Hayley's legs. Hayley scratched her head, "We both have early starts so, you know I thought I'd just head back." She smiled sheepishly. Translation, Alex was falling asleep and it looked like he wanted most of the bed for himself so I saved myself the embarrassment and made an excuse to leave. Smooth.

Chris held in a bitter laugh, _What an asshole_.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart-" She giggled, covering her mouth. "I'll let you get some shut eye, okay kiddo?" She grinned down at him as his eyes began to close. "Okay, babycakes-" He replied, "Did you have fun?" He asked, not in a sleazy way, not in a bitter way, but in a friend way. As if they were two old gals sitting around the beauty salon.

The look on her face was surprising. Worried even. "Yeah." She spoke, and he nodded but could tell in her eyes that there was something there she wasn't saying. "Alright, I'll talk to you later on bub." He yawned, she smiled and patted his forehead before whispering. "Night, Chris."

Hayley stuck her head outside the room to make sure no one was walking around the hallways and jumped out in a T-shirt she could have sworn Chris was wearing last week and her underwear, swiping her card through her door and skipping inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah Chris, I had a jolly ol' time. It was great, telling me how gorgeous I was and how cute and funny and amazing I was and having conversations and innocent flirting. Oh the sex? The sex was... I'm sure he thought it was great, it was all about him after all." She laughed out loud and covered her mouth, realizing she had been talking to herself.

"Oh yeah Chris, it was all about him. Even afterwards he wanted me to spoon him? Yeah, I heard that the woman spooning the man is a sign of insecurity too Chris, you're so switched on to all this stuff, do you read Cosmo? I should've just had sex with you, I'm sure it would have been amazing. you know I thought about you-" Hayley slapped herself on the head. Shut up, you crazy whore.

Alex was amazing. Alex was sweet. Alex was funny. Alex was charming. Alex was adorable. Alex was sexy. Alex was great conversation. Alex was caring. Alex was a selfish lover. Hayley shook her head, the lord works in mysterious ways don't he?

Okay, Hayley thought. I think I'm being a little harsh here, he was an amazing kisser, and wherever he touched me seemed to heat up like fire but. He was a typical male, he was in it for himself and for some reason the whole time she felt completely self consious, like he was a sex god and she wasn't living up to expectation, Yeah! That was it! She was thinking too hard, that's all, it was just her. So next time she'll let go and it'll all be great. And there would be a next time, she would make sure.


	7. IT'S A LIE, A KISS WITH OPEN EYES

oh, i'm such a tease...  
also: go read this: _/s/3933172/1/_ or fkoff+dye

* * *

"Looks a whole lot better, Sonjay. You should be fine for Sunday." Hayley smiled, after a whole 5 hours of sleep and about 8 red bulls she was back and work. Sadly, not seeing Alex or Chris all week had put somewhat of a dampen on her life. Sonjay jumped off the table and smiled down at his normal sized, normal coloured foot. "Thanks alot Lee, you're great!" Sonjay grinned before hoppong out of the room.

Hayley chuckled and turned to her desk, slipping Sonjay's file back into her cabinet. "He's right you know, you are great." Alex smiled, kissing her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and placed a hand over his. "Mhm."

"Mmm, and you smell good too." Alex said, pushing his nose through her hair that smelt like fruit and sugar. Hayley laughed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling all the grooves in the sides. He began to rock her back and forth, "I missed you." He cooed in her ear, running his hands up and down her sides.

She groaned. As much as she wanted this, and wanted him, this was her work hours. "Alex, I can't do this now. I have a 3:30 with someone with a back injury, and it'll take a while so-" Hayley turned around to see Alex laying belly up on her padded examination table with his arms folded behind his head, "Baby, I am you're 3:30." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She groaned. What woman could resist that? She walked over to the door and locked it, smiling back at him. "You know we really shouldn't-" He pouted out his lips and sat up, "But I haven't seen you all week, and I want you so bad." He groaned, walking over to her to place his hands on her hips. "Please." He whispered, before planting a small kiss on her lips.

She groaned. "You better be quiet this time, Shelley.  
He grinned, "Whatever you want baby."


	8. GIRL YOU CHEW MY MIND UP

"What up Lee." Sabin smiled sweetly as he sat down next to her, watching the monitor that was set up at the side of catering so everyone could keep an eye on what was going on. "Hey Sabes, How you doin?" She smiled, poking his side as she continued to watch Alex and one of the participants from team Mexico battle it out in the X-Division cup.

"I'm good, where have you been lately, you haven't been out as much." Chris asked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch so it was somewhat around her shoulders. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and held her legs closer to her, with this forced smile on her face. "I've been with Alex." "Oh-" Chris stopped and scratched the stubble on his face. "You guys have been going out, huh? Anything serious. You're not pregnant are you?" Chris laughed and so did Hayley, but she stopped suddenly.

"More like. I've been staying in with Alex." She said it with a smile, but her eyes said otherwise. "Oh." Chris said, letting his arm drop around her shoudlers as he pulled her closer to him. "Well, don't look to thrilled babycakes." She laughed, she always did when he called her that. "Nah, I just." She took a deep breath and Chris looked at her.

"Tell me." He said seriously. Ever since they're friendship had started he knew that he could tell her anything and she would do the same to him. but it felt different now that she was with Alex, he felt like she didn't want to be as close to him, and it hurt. She sighed, looking into Chris's shiny blue eyes.

"Is he ashamed of me, Chris?" She asked with such seriousness it scared him. He grabbed her into a hug and just wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. "Hayley. Never say that again. Never think that again, you hear me?" He spoke strongly and she nodded, still staring into his gorgeous eyes that seemed so caring and concerned, not knowing what he really wanted to say was /no one could ever be ashamed of someone as beautiful as you./

He could understand of course. Most of the people around them had no idea that Alex and Hayley were even thinking about seeing each other. They never left the hotel room and they would only hold each other when they were around close, close friends.

The match had finished, five minutes ago and they hadn't noticed. "Hey, what's going on here?" Alex said, slapping Chris's back as he came around the couch to greet the two, who were sitting, facing each other both looking very grim. "Nothing." Chris said, turning back to face the tv. It took another few seconds for Hayley to pull her eyes away from Chris, memorizing that look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Just talking." Alex smiled as he sat on the small table in front of the couch so he was opposite to Hayley. He placed a hand on her knee and let out a little chuckle, "Good, coz from far away it looked like Chris was trying to steal you away from me." He let out a loud laugh, although very unconvinced.

She laughed and avoided eye contact, afraid of what she would see in Alex's hazel orbs. "Hey, I was thinking we should do something tonight." Hayley's hopes shot straight up. "Go out or something?" She spoke with all the enthusiasm of a child going to disneyland. Alex shrugged, "Well, I was thinking maybe getting room service, you know..."

Sabin stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't blink. He didn't breath. Why? Because he just realised he had called Alex Shelley an 'asshole' out loud. "Pardon me?" Alex asked, looking at his best friend. "Uh, Angle. His gimmick is such an asshole sometimes." Chris laughed, pointing at the tv screen. Smooth Chris.

"Well, Okay, I'll meet you at yours?" She said. "Well, I was thinking yours for a change yeah?" Alex smiled patting her leg, "I'll see you around 8?" Hayley sighed, throwing one more glance in Chris's direction before leaving. Sure you will, Shelley.


	9. I CONFUSE THE TWO FOR LOVE

um, chyeah.

* * *

"You don't have to go, you know." She spoke softly, innocent, almost child like. Alex turned to face her, she sat on the bed in an oversized t-shirt and he smiled, slipping his own shirt over his head, "I know sweetie, but I really have to meet Dixie and Jerry tomorrow to go over some shit, and I can show up smelling like 8 hours of sex, can I?" He smiled, before kissing her lips softly. She moaned against his lips, he really was amazing.

Hayley knew she was in trouble now, she was desperate. Two months since their first time and they hadn't been on a real date. Ever. Sure, hours of sex was the norm, but dating? Nah, that's too old school for Alex Shelley. You don't have to go? What she really wanted to say was that he had to stay with her. Forever. Jump on him and grab onto his leg and scream and make him stay.

This was the forth time this week. And it was Thursday. He would knock on her door at nine pm no matter what time he said he would show up and leave at one in the morning, always, without fail. He would always have a new excuse.

She didn't care what Shelly had said, what Val said, even what Chris said. She was in love with Alex Shelley. He treated her like a queen, inside the confides of a hotel room of course. He was sweet and always made her feel great, until he had to leave because of this or that.

"I'll see you later on, okay sweetie?" He asked, kissing her lips softly. She smiled and nodded, thinking it over and over and over. I love you. I love you. I love you. So why do you keep leaving me?

Hayley picked up her phone and pressed the first speed dial.

"Hello?"  
"Shelly, I'm sorry. I just-"  
"Sweetie, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just, Alex just left and-"  
"I'll be right there."

30 seconds later, there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it, Shelly stood at her door in her cute little skull and crossbones PJ's with a sympathetic smile on her face, and for some reason Hayley burst into tears. Shelly immediately grabbed her into a huge hug, rubbing her back and pushing them back inside the hotel room. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Hayley wiped her eyes and pulled away, having no idea where the outburst came from. She went from being out of her mind happy fifteen minutes ago, to clinically depressed. "I feel so fucking cheap."

Shelly felt herself become angry, she had said it a million times. Of course, Alex was a nice enough guy, but he was a fucking user, and her best friend didn't deserve it. "I'm so sorry, Lee, I didn't know-"

"Why can't he just love me back?"

Shelly was shocked, Love? It had been two months, if that. And Hayley was talking about being in love with Alex Shelley? Sure he was gorgeous, and funny and had so far treated her okay, apart from the whole sex fiend thing. But how could this smart girl be in tears over a love for a man that shouldn't exist.

"Hold on there, Lee. You love him?" Hayley sighed, feeling so stupid. "I don't know what happened Shell, I wasn't supposed to and I know he didn't want to either but I can just feel it, we were meant for each other you know?" Shelly let out a laugh and then apologized, "Sweetie, you think it's love. But it's really just come down from a great orgasm-" "No!" Hayley sighed and looked up at her best friend with watery eyes.

"I'm fucked. Aren't I Shell?" Shelly sighed and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping a protective arm around her. "Yup." Hayley sighed and lay her head on Shelly's shoulder. Shelly needed to think, and fast.


	10. COZ WITH ME, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN

my spelling and grammar is hideous of late.

* * *

"Hey man." Alex smiled at Chris, who was still sitting up at one in the morning playing Guitar Hero on his XBOX. "What are you doing back, I though you were spending the night at Lee's." Chris said, not looking away from the TV screen. Alex shrugged and slipped his shoes off, tucking them carefully under the table.

"Nah, I'm thinking about breaking it off." Chris dropped the plastic guitar to the floor and stared at his best friend. "What!?" Chris yelled, Alex laughed and shook his head. Chris was so into her. "Forget it man, it's none of you're concern." Alex said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "None of my concern? You're fucking over one of my best friends!" Chris yelled, getting alot more heated than he would have liked to admit.

Alex laughed and held up his hands in defense, "Dude. Chill out, at least you have a shot at that now. Anyways, I AM you're best friend." Alex spoke confidently. Chris let the comment go, who did he think he was? "But why man? Last time we talked about her you were saying how great she was-" "In bed Chris, how great she was in bed." Chris shuddered, Hayley's under the sheets talent was not something he needed, or wanted to be hearing about from him.

"So what? You're just gonna dump her?" Chris asked. Alex shrugged, "Maybe, I dunno man I just get the impression that she thinks this is something more than it is you know." He said. Chris tilted his head to the side thinking about the comment, "Like an actual relationship?" "Yes!" Alex yelled, clicking his fingers.

"Like, we haven't been on one date man, and she thinks this is like love or something." Chris cringed, she couldn't honestly love him, No woman in her right mind could love Alex Shelley after a few months of sex could they? "Whatever man, I'm going to bed." Alex said, giving a little two fingered wave to his friend. Chris sat back down on the couch and he sighed, looking at the wall that thier room shared with her room.

She doesn't deserve this.


	11. SOMEONE MUST GET HURT, &IT WON'T BE ME

almost back to school time, that's so gross _!!_

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk."  
Shelly Martinez groaned as she searched through the hallways, looking for any sign of the motor city machine guns. She reached one of the end hallways and groaned, feeling her legs get tired at the thought of another long, winding hallway. She walked down and smacked straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" They yelled in unison. Both party's pushed their hair out of their faces to be met with just who they were looking for.

"We need to talk." Chris Sabin and Shelly Martinez spoke, pointing in each others faces with seriousness lacing their voices. "Go on then..." Sabin spoke, intrigued to hear what Shelly had to say. Shelley and MCMG were friends, they were more friendly aquaintences and had never really had anything to talk about, until Hayley came along.

"Hayley's fucked up Chris, she doesn't know that theres no relationship there and she's in really deep. This has gotta stop, but in the softest way possible, you dig?" Shelly said, poking him in the chest. Sabin cringed, "Ow, and don't get shitty with me, Martinez. You think I don't know that? The way she looks at him, like he's not just with her for the sex, it pisses me off just as much as it does you, alright Shelly?" Shelly took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I'm worried coz she's my friend, and you're worried because you want more than that." Shelly smirked, Chris groaned. "Is it that obvious?" He said, running his sweaty palms over his jeans. Shelly laughed and shrugged. "It's cute, forget it."

Chris sighed, it was enough that Alex would unintentionally rub his relationship with Hayley in his face but did everyone know how much he really liked her? "Does she know?" Shelly shook her head and smiled as his face lit up. "Alex does." Shelly spoke, Chris's face contorted with anger, "No he doesn't." Shelly shrugged, "Whatever Sabin. Now, what did you want to say?" Chris groaned, "Alex want's to dump her." He snapped angrily, not at Shelly but at Shelley.

"What!?" Shelly yelled, making Chris look up at her. Chris shrugged, "He came into the room last night and said he got the feeling that she liked him too much." Shelly groaned, "She's fucked then." Chris looked at Shelly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "She really likes him, doesn't she." Shelly sighed, laying a soft hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Chris, it just wasn't meant to happen."

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Alex, get a few things cleared up." Chris nodded at Shelly before walking down the hallway towards catering where he knew Alex would be. If Shelly knew, Val knew, and if Val knew Jay knew, and if Jay knew Petey knew, and if Petey knew, Alex definatley knew, and he had known all this time when he would talk about the sex, and how cute she was, and how great she was, and it was all one huge work.

He walked into catering and smiled, seeing Alex and Hayley holding hands. Sure, he wasn't really happy about it, but at least she wasn't crying or screaming or anything like that. Alex turned to face her and he didn't look too cheery, he spoke, only a few words but obviously enough to make her look pretty darn bummed out.

"Oh shit." He mumbled before running over to the pair. "Hey guys-" He spoke to be met with an angry look from Alex and a cheery one from Hayley. "Hey, Sabes. Hows stuff?" She smiled, punching him in the arm. /Oh my god, she's so adorable I just wanna hug her./ Chris shook his head and looked to Alex. "Nothing, Lee. What's going on here then?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I just broke the news that I can't go out on that date tonight, coz of that thing we have to do for Jerry, and Dixie." Alex winked profusely. Chris hated it, but he had to help. It was the guys unwritten code. "Yeah. The thing, sorry Lee." Alex turned back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But I could come around after if you like." He grinned, not that Chris could see but Alex let his hand drop down into the back pocket of her jeans to give her a little squeeze. She giggled and Chris rolled his eyes. Gross. "Yeah, whatever you like sweetie." She smiled that sweet innocent smile even though what Alex was inferring was not so sweet and innocent.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Shelly smiled, poking Chris in the ribs. Well, I guess it was more like a stab in the ribs from one of her long fingernails. "Nothin, geeze, what is this 20 questions?" Alex laughed before kissing Hayley's forehead and walking away. Hayley took a deep breath and sighed it back out.

"You okay, doll?" Shelly asked, knowing instantly there was a problem. "Ever notice how he won't kiss me in public." She mumbled before walking away, going to see Joe for one of his bear hugs probably.

"He's standing her up so he doesn't have to go out with her." Chris sighed. Shelly raised an eyebrow at him, "You must really like her, Sabin. You're fucking over a friend." Shelly smiled, it was adorable although odd. Chris shrugged as he pushed his hands into his pockets, his expression staying the same. "I don't want to see her get hurt again."

Chris was right, no one wanted to see her hurt again. She was infamous for choosing the wrong guy and this was obviously no different. Shelly sighed and picked up a sandwich of the dining table. "Well, what can we do. She lov-" Chris cut her off, if he heard someone say she loved him it meant she really loved him, and he couldn't handle that right now.

"We'll just take her wherever he's going to be and boom, busted. They're done, this is over with." He said it with this tone, it was evil, and angry and hurt and it frightened Shelly. "Wow Sabin, you're serious about this." Chris turned to her and spoke with all seriousness. "It ends tonight. Or it ends in a week when Alex dumps her while holding onto another woman, which would you prefer?"

Shelly nodded, "Ring me with the details, Sabin."


	12. SOMETIMES PERFECTION CAN BE PERFECT HELL

**oh cliche drama: i love thee.  
**there may be lotso' spelling mishaps, i'm doing this before bed

**  
**  
"So, what's the deal with all this?" Hayley asked, letting her hair out of her ponytail, then putting it back in. Shelly shrugged, looking around at their group. After Shelly had revealed that tonight was the night Hayley and Alex would be no more, all of her closest friends were in. Shelly, Gail, Jess, Val and even Karen. Evryone else was either already there, or going to be there.

"Just thought you should get out of your hotel room, or Alex's." Shelly smirked, holding onto Hayley's hand. No doubt they were the best of friends, but Shelly felt a little weird about it, it was going to hurt. Hayley rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew too well that Shelly, Val and Jess weren't the fondest of her 'relationship' with Alex, but she didn't care. She really loved him.

"Look, Shelly. He's a great guy just-" The second they walked into the club Hayley froze, there was Alex, leaning over the bar talking to some bartender who was laughing and pushing back her black hair and showing him a tattoo she had on her lower back. Bitch.

"Uh-Oh." Karen spoke, grabbing Hayley's other hand. "Can we kill him now?" Jess asked with a smile, although no one laughed. "There's gotta be an explanation for this..." Shelly rolled her eyes, how could she possibly think there would be an explanation for that? Uh Dixie wanted to meet me in this sleazy bar, and this is my cousin Jill? Bullshit.

Hayley smiled as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Evening, Alex." She spoke, low and dangerous and kind of sexy, although sex and Alex was the last combination on her mind. He turned and forced a smile, "Hayley. What's. Happening?" Alex coughed, looking behind her to see Shelly and Karen and Jess take a step closer, all glaring daggers at him.

"Look." Alex froze and sighed, there was no talking his way out of this. I mean sure he could have, he knew that Hayley was wrapped around his little finger and he could have said anything. But he just couldn't, not when she was standing there with that sweet little look in her eyes. "You know what, I. I. don't think we should see each other anymore." He said it so casually, so quickly. Like he had been thinking about it for a long time.

"You're breaking up with me?" She whispered. He groaned, knowing how hard she was going to make it. "Well, let's be honest here Lee, we never actually dated." He laughed a little bit, trying to make it sound less harsh than it really was. Hayley couldn't speak, thank god she could move. She nodded and turned around, walking as fast as she could to leave, not caring about Shelly and Gail and Sonjay and Val yelling out for her to come back. She couldn't go back, she couldn't let him see her cry.  
**  
**


	13. REAL PAIN FOR MY SHAM FRIENDS

quick one, trust me, the next one will be up shortly and you _will_ enjoy...

* * *

Well, this was it. It was now or never.  
Chris took one last look in the hotel mirror and sighed, it would have to do. A blue long sleeved shirt over a white T-shirt and one of his famous beanies. That was gonna have to be it. He stepped out into the hallway and turned around to make sure the door was locked and heard something.

"Lee?" She walked down the hall in her high heels and this cute little black number, with her hair covering her face, struggling with her door keys. "Hayley, are you okay?" He took a step closer to her and sighed. Shelly was supposed to call him when they were leaving for the club, so they would get there at the same time. Half because Shelly was afraid she might jump on Alex and she would need someone to pull her off, half because if Hayley needed a pair of arms to fall into he would be right there waiting. Sure, it wasn't the really the 'best friend' thing to do, but he really wanted her.

She stopped as she slid the card through the door and sighed. "I got played, didn't I Chris?" She looked up at him with her big eyes that weren't as sparkly and innocent as they usually were, they were red and puffy and she looked absolutley miserable, it killed him. Chris sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, "I'm so, so sorry."

She nodded and stepped inside her door. "Lee, wait a second." He put on of his strong arms against the door so she couldn't close it in his face. "Let me stay with, you don't look so good." He didn't mean it like it sounded, she looked great, she always did. But she didn't look stable, and it had nothing to do with getting _with_ her. He just needed to know she was okay, and he didn't think she could be okay on her own.

She was crying really hard now, like the second she got inside that room all the barriers came down and she just let go. It looked like it hurt alot. The pain was evident in her eyes, "Please Chris-" She choked out. "Just let me be alone, for a little while at least." She closed the door with no protest from Chris. He sighed and dropped his arm of the cold wood of her door.

He heard the tv turn on in her room and sighed, leaning against the door. He would leave her alone, just not for long. He sat against the wall, flipping his phone open and shut. In the time he was sitting there he recieved about 7 calls, Shelly and Alex and Val. They all wanted to know where he was, and if he had seen Hayley, but he didn't know that because he refused to pick up every time, as if he wasn't even there.

He looked up, hearing movement from behind the door. It opened and Hayley was standing there, with a hand on her hip. "I heard your phone ringing, you been out here long?" She whispered, he shrugged. He didn't know. "Ever since you went in I guess, so not long?" He said, not really knowing what the time was, he though he drifted off a few minuets ago.

"You've been sitting out here for two hours Chris." She sighed, rubbing her temple. This was so confusing, shouldn't he be with his best friend now? I mean, if she was him that's where she sould be. He laughed and shrugged and gave her this goofy smile, "Can I come in then?"

She smiled and let the door fully open. "Okay, Chris."


	14. I'M ON CALL, TO BE THERE

Maaaaaan, i'm so dramatic. happy new yurrrr.  
ChainGangShorty54 / mltaylor1985: GO READ THEIR STUFFFFF, MANG. AMAZING.

* * *

"So..." He had no idea what to say, he never had to witness the other end of the break up before, it was never a friend like Hayley. Seeing her like she was made him sorry for ever dumping any girl, ever. Hayley had changed now. She was wearing these little shorts and this big brown jumper. She had a shower, the ends of her hair were a little wet and he could smell the shampoo in the air, her face was clean from all the make-up he told her she didn't need, and her eyes looked a little less puffy.

Hayley smiled. This would have to have been the most awkward thing in the world for him, seeing her like this after his best friend had dumped her. In all the time she had known Chris he had been completely faithful to Alex, and vise versa. They were somehow, two peas in a pod, but you know what they say, right? Opposites attract.

"So..." Chris laughed and shook his head. It had never been awkward between them before, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna start now. "Give me a hug." He didn't wait for an answer, he stood up and wrapped her up in his arms like an envelope. She laughed into his chest as he rocked her back and forth. He felt terrible about this whole thing, and for a moment wished it never happened. She sniffed and pulled away, "Thanks, Sabin." She smiled, poking him in the stomach. He smiled down at her, ruffling her hair under his hand.

She laughed and sat down on the bed, turning toward the TV. That Human Weapon show was on and she was dead set on watching it. Chris sat down beside her and began watching. "Pretty cool." He spoke. "Mhm." She agreed enthusiastically. Chris wanted to talk, Chris needed to talk. But who was he to push it.

"You know, I really should have known- Can you pass me the room service menu, please." Chris grabbed the menu and handed it to her, as if he wasn't surprised by her sudden outburst, and change of subject. But over time, he had learned that she did that sometimes. If she said something she didn't really feel comfortable saying she would cover it up with something else. "How could you've known- You gonna order some food?" Chris said, using the same technique she had.

She shrugged, "I mean, it's Alex. He's a great guy, but not the most trustworthy." Chris nodded and stood up, walking over to her fridge. Pulling out a six pack she had purchased with him a few days prior. "-And, I guess. Everyone did tell me to stay away from him." Chris handed her a beer while settling into her bed, sitting up against the headboard and all the comfy pillows. "Don't worry about it, Lee. Just relax, I'm just here to be a friend..."

What did relaxing entail I hear you ask? Well, after watching Billy Maddison and finishing the six pack they ordered some awesome hotel nachos and another six pack, turned on an old TNA rerun and indulged in some heavy spooning. To keep warm, of course. "I just wish it could all go back you know, just being friends again. Now it'll be all weird, like when he get's a new girlfriend, if I ever find myself a man-" Chris sighed, and pulled her to him, feeling a little tired. He was so comfortable and could have fallen asleep right then, but couldn't. Hayley was opening up, and he was there to listen. To be that other F word. _Friend_.

"Come to think about it. He talked about some girl-" He meant it as a joke, but it was true. Shelley was already scoping out new territory on the female front. "Gee, thanks Sabin." They both laughed and Chris groaned a little, from the feeling of her laughing against him. The Motorcity Machine Gun entrance started and Hayley groaned. There they were, Alex and Chris, walking down the ramp like the superstars they were. It was amazing, hearing the crowds reaction as Alex got up on the turnbuckle.

After a six pack to herself, it was safe to say Hayley wasn't in the soberest state of mind. She was already spooning with Chris like crazy even though she knew she shouldn't have been: so she just let it slip. "He's so good looking..." She moaned out quietly. Chris groaned, "That's Alex alright." He wasn't supposed to say it, and she wasn't supposed to hear it, but she did.

She turned around in his grip to face him. "Do I sense. Jelousy?" Chris laughed and shook his head, loosening his grip on her waist as they were so close and he didn't feel comortable. She smiled and looked him over. Chris had been down alot lately, and she just wanted to make him happy. Happy like he had made her feel, all night, even when he didn't have to. She did it the only way she knew how.

She kissed him.


	15. LOVER, YOU SHOULD'VE COME OVER

"We really can't."

Of course that didn't stop her from taking his shirt off, and him taking off hers. What had started as such an innocent little kiss had now turned into to something they both wanted to happen, but couldn't let happen. "We shouldn't..." Despite the fact they had repeated the words over and over they were already there, naked and entwined in each other.

Chris was still on top of her, and Hayley had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Chrisssss..." She hissed into his ear as he ran his hands over her naked body. "Oh god..." She knew this wasn't right. But wouldn't you be doing the same thing?

He lay a kiss on her neck, her collarbone, her chest and used a free hand to pull her leg up to wrap around his waist. "Oh my god." Hayley winced a little as he pushed himself into her. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Fuck yes." He laughed a little as he waited, just looking her over. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him again, reminding him where they were and what they were doing.

This was all happening so fast. I mean, 10 minutes ago they were just watching tv like friends do. and now, they were lovers. He began to move in and out, letting her dig her nails into his back as he did. He heard something, not in their room but the one next door. His room. Alex's room.

"Oh god, Chris." She moaned. He leaned down and kissed her, whispering in her ear. "Baby, call me Josh..." She looked into his eyes for a second and he smiled. She knew it was his real name, but didn't know why he was doing it. He looked up at the wall, picturing Alex sitting down, taking off his shoes and throwing them across the room and-

Chris heard another noise, like a woman, a woman laughing. He finally realized, stopping his movements, and stopping his groans of pleasure. Alex was in the other room, with some hussy from the bar. "Josh?" He looked down at Hayley, she looked spent, sweat was collecting on her forehead and she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving underneath him. He smiled a little, leaning his head down to rest his own forehead against hers and with a smile, kissed her waiting lips before starting his movements again.

"Oh god..." He groaned, leaning backwards to gain greater leverage. He looked back up to the pale blue wall. Imagining Alex and this other woman together, gritting his teeth, glaring a hole into the wall, as if his own little world he just imagined the next morning when Hayley discovered that Alex was already with someone else, some random woman. He was angry, he wanted to make the girl beneath him scream, so loud _everyone_ in the hotel could hear. So everyone knew it was _him _maker her feel this good.

He was snapped back to reality as Hayley dug her nails into his back. She yelled his name, her body curving up to meet him. He let out a primal growl. He went faster, and harder- smiling at the look on her face, before kissing her lips again. She pulled away, just in time to scream his name to the roof as her legs stiffened and her toes curled. He smiled, that farmilliar feeling starting in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, god, Hayleyyyy...."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so their chests were pushed together. She was done, and she wanted to make him feel as good as she did. She kissed him, grinding herself against the muscular man as he groaned into her mouth. The final time, he pushed into her- hard. She leaned back as he moaned out her name, letting her lie back down slowly, before easing himself down on top of her. She smiled, wrapping an arm around him to run her fingers through his hair. He grinned into her collar bone, laying kisses against it every so often.

"Well- I guess this wasn't a bad night after all, eh?"


	16. NO GOD WILL SAVE YOU NOW

Is anyone elses search on here effed? It hasn't been working for like four days  
now and i'm gettin' a little testy hurr . OH , GENESIS WAS AWESOME , HOLY CRAP .

- i won't say anything on the subject , just incase but it was AWESOME .

* * *

Chris stepped out of the cab to look over the building. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he had returned to the room he and Alex shared he wasn't there, the tag team partners had not been in contact for three days. Tonight? Just a promo with the boys, but it still needed some planning- even if they had a chemistry second to none. Speaking of chemistry, Chris hadn't seen Hayley since the morning after, when she kissed him goodbye, two nights ago.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he pushed the doors open, already hearing screaming fans over the other side of the arena. He walked, toward the boys locker room, his heart beating faster and faster, of course he expected nothing but he still felt nervous- sweaty palms, shallow breathing, like a freshman on the first day.

He pushed the door open- seeing all the regulars. Joe and Jay laughing it up, Sonjay in the corner on the phone. AJ, and Bubba, and Christian, and Kevin talking and laughing. Petey and Eric and Creed. Only no Alex. "Hey fellas." Chris yelled, setting his bag down. He was followed by a chorus of greetings, nothing smart, nothing about Hayley. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nobody knew... Maybe Alex didn't know...

"Hey, anyone seen Shell-" "Well, well, well."  
He turned to the doorway to see Alex with that old smug look on his face. "Haven't seen you in a while man, what have you been up to?" Alex was acting odd, and Chris didn't like it. "I mean- apart from fucking Hayley..." Here we go.

Any conversation in the room that wasn't already over, had obviously come to a stand still, everyone staring at the team. Chris stood, not knowing what to say. Alex took a step closer, throwing his bag to the ground. "What? Did you think I didn't know? I mean... That whole getting her to call you Josh thing put me off for a second or two but... I always knew you'd be next in line to take a poke at her-" Chris ran a hand through his hair, trying to brush the comment off. "Alex, watch what your saying-" "I mean, even when Hayley and I were doin' the old horizontal monster mash I knew how badly you wanted to be on her-" "Alex. Stop." Alex kept getting closer and closer to him, until they were staring each other dead in the eye, chests pushed together, Alex's breath washing over his face as he smirked and spoke. The whole room just stood in shock.

If there were two people who would not betray each other, it was Chris and Alex.

"She goes alright doesn't she? I mean you think she'll be a little bit of a Mary Church-goer in the sack but after you get going she really is a wild-" Chris didn't mean to do it, but after gritting his teeth for so long his body just made him.

He punched Alex square in the nose, with a deafening crack.

Alex stumbled back. Chris covered his mouth with his hand in shock, the whole room stood, stunned silence. "Holy shit. Alex man, I am so sorry-" Chris took a step toward where Alex touched his nose with a cringe, both arms forward with concern. Alex spat on the floor, mostly blood. "You punched me. You broke my fucking nose-" "I know, I know, I'm so sorry dude, I'm so sorry-" Alex looked up at his so called best friend.

"You fucking _pussy_." Chris was too shocked to react, as Alex lunged at him, throwing him back against the brick wall behind him, throwing punches at Chris as everyone in the room jumped forward, yelling at them to stop, but not daring to get in between the pair. Alex kept throwing punches, Chris begging for him to stop, just trying to shield his face.

When Chris realized that Alex was livid, and not going to stop- He decided to defend himself, using those old wrestling techniques to over power the slightly smaller man- Pushing Alex into the door and pushing a forearm to his throat, trying to reason with him. "Alex, I know your angry-" He panted slowly, watching Alex flail around, trying to get out of the hold. "And I know I had no right to hit you, but Hayley and I are friends-" Before Chris could finish, Alex threw a low blow with the knee, making Chris fall to the floor, earning a loud "Ohhhh!" From everyone in the room.

Alex jumped on Chris, throwing punches, taking them both to the ground. "/Friends/ you fucking pussy!? Friends!? Ever since the day you saw her you wanted to fuck her Chris, why do you think /I/ loved fucking her so much!? Coz I knew it just fucking killed you! That's what you get for being the nice guy Chris, the fucking friend zone! I wanted to teach you a lesson-" Chris grabbed Alex's arm, rolling him over to punch him in the jaw, putting him in a wrist lock.

"Okay you two, this has gone far enough!" Joe yelled, going to grab Chris off the short haired man. "No, That's fucking bullshit! Don't you dare fucking say this was all to teach me a lesson you fucking loser, I know you liked her, you fucking loved her!" Chris yelled, holding him by the shirt but not trying to hurt him. Alex smirked up at Chris, blood coming out of his mouth. "I think your confusing my feelings for your own, buddy. I don't love anyone." Joe grabbed Chris and pulled him up, as Kevin pulled Alex off the ground.

"For fucks sake... You're both wrecked, goddamn... What the hell do we say to Dixie?" Joe yelled, livid at the two. He had always been the father figure. "Goddamn it, go get yourselves checked out." Joe sighed, sitting down on the bench, wondering if make-up could really cover Alex's black eye and Chris's busted lip in time for the promo.

"-Don't come back here until you've stopped acting like little girls." Kevin said slowly, pointing in both their faces. "Where do we go?" Alex asked, wiping at his swelling nose. Kevin smiled. "Nurse."


	17. THE CITY IS AT WAR

_For ChainGangShorty54_,

Hayley sighed, walking down toward her office. She hadn't had the heart to call Chris, fearing what would happen. Would he say it was all a mistake. She shouldn't mention it. Alex was his best friend and no girl would change that. It hurt, but it had to be done. She prepared to take her keys out, but stopped when she realized the door was already slightly open. Hearing no noise from inside she pushed the door all the way.

"Oh, shit..." She couldn't believe it. There Alex and Chris sat, not looking at each other, not talking, just sitting. Alex looked straight at her, still with that little smile on his face, his left cheek and left eye were bruising like she hadn't seen since Roxxi took a chair to the face from Kong. His nose was bleeding slowly, dripping onto his orange made in detroit shirt. Chris sat, staring at his feet, biting his bottom lip. His white shirt stained from blood, she wasn't able to tell if it was his own or someone elses. When he finally looked up at her she saw a small cut above his eye.

She dropped her bag on the floor, not even bothering to walk in further. "Okay..." She spoke, crossing her arms. "What the fuck?" Alex laughed a little bit, grabbing a tissue from the table. "Just a little mishap." "A little mishap?" She laughed. "You look like you got his by a fucking bus, Alex." She spoke, making him smile more.

She sighed. "What really, really happened?" She spoke to Chris, knowing he would give her the truth. He spoke with such a tiny voice, still not looking at her. "We got in a fight." He spoke, still staring into his lap. "With who?" He looked up at her, finally. "Each other." Her hand immediately covered her mouth, already feeling a headache coming on. "Why?" Chris chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Alex jumped up off the table. "Why do you think dollface? Say, you got any tylenol in this joint?" He smiled at her, before walking around the room. "Was it-" "You." Chris finished her sentence for her. She walked over to Alex, who was poking through all the medecations, slapping his hand off some of the stronger drugs. "Here" She spoke, giving him the pain killers. "Thanks sugar." He smiled at her. You know, for a beat up dude, he still smelt awesome.

Chris sat, uncomfortable with the whole thing, not knowing what was going through Hayley's head. She walked to the freezer, grabbing a couple of icepacks. Alex jumped back onto the table, popping a few pills into his mouth, swallowing dry. "Kev said we couldn't go back till we sorted this whole thing out." Alex said, drawing a triangle in between the three of them.

"What is there to sort out, Shelley?" She asked, shoving an ice pack into his gut before handing Chris an ice pack in a much more civilized manner. "The fact that you should prolly get over me fast, it's really fucking up me and Chris, ya know?" Alex spoke. She laughed, shaking her head. "You know, you're the one that decided to ask me out." "Actually, I asked if you wanted to come back to my room and you were oh-so eager, doll-" "Can we please stop!" Chris yelled, looking between Alex and Hayley. "I really don't need to hear any of this shit!" He yelled. Alex didn't stop, he just kept going, and going. "Besides, now you got with Chris I can't touch you, secret mens code and all that..." Chris sighed, rubbing his temple as he tried to block his "best friend" out. Hayley lay a hand on his shoulder, icing Chris's cheek for him.

He opened his baby blues to find her staring up at him, with this concern he hadn't seen from her in so long. "Oh, that's just cavity sweet." Alex laughed at them. Hayley dropped her arm holding the ice. "Well- If you're so high and mighty, taking the high road, over it then why is your face swollen?" Alex smiled, looking over at Chris who was shaking his head. "Well, _I_ said you looked like a Mary Church-goer but when you got in the sack you were an animal in front of all the boys." Hayley began to laugh, shaking her head. "God, I can't believe I picked you..." "And not Chris?" Alex smirked.

She shook her head. "I really don't have to take this from you." "Can you please stop being an asshole for five minutes, Alex?" Chris spoke. "Oh please, Mr. Friend zone, you wanted to fuck her for just as long as I did-" Alex turned back to Hayley. "You know he had a thing set up with Shelly and Val and shit, so when you caught me fuckin' around you'd run straight back to Chris?" Alex smiled. Hayley turned to Chris. Chris couldn't look at her anymore.

"Chris... Is that true?" She spoke. He took a deep breath, looking up at her before quickly going back to stare at his feet. "I just really, really like you Hayley..." She sighed, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Far out." She sighed, turning around, picking up her bag, and walking out, shutting the door behind her.

Chris sighed, hearing Alex get up once more. "Well-" Alex spoke, pushing the ice pack to his nose. "Truce?"


	18. ADMIT IT!

**&**I decided that this story is officially dedicated to _ChainGangShorty54 _.

The _finale_.

* * *

Two months. Prolly the longest each man had gone without speaking to each other.

and Hayley? Vacation- apparently a long one.

Chris was still angry beyond belief, and Alex was still maintaining he hadn't done anything wrong, and never would. Seriously, how do you argue with that?

"Hey, man!" Chris smiled at Petey who slapped his back before throwing himself in a catering seat next to him. "You okay?" "Yeah, fine. We're allowed back on TV tonight..." "Oh. Cool man, cool." "Yeah." Chris sighed, flattening his side fringey thing again. "So. You and Alex-" "**Aren't talking**."

Petey put his hands up in self defense, "Okay, okay, sorry buddy, just makin' sure your doing okay." Chris sighed and slapped Petey's shoulder. "I know, I know man, it just get's to me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't Petey's. "Pete, give us a minute, eh?" Petey nodded and left promptly. Chris sighed, knowing exactly who it was, hearing that smug and promo perfect tone. He took the seat, looking Chris right in the face.

"Hey."  
"What, Alex?"

Alex sighed, sinking back into the chair and his leather jacket. Silence. Chris sighed, crossing his arms. "_What_ Alex?" Alex sighed once more. "Look..." Cough, cough. "Nothing has ever come between us before... especially not a chick, ya know?" "She wasn't just _a_ chick, Alex. You loved her and you know it." Alex sighed, **why couldn't he just let that go**? "Look..." "Why can't you just say it?" Alex groaned, rolling his eyes. Chris was so stubborn. "Yeah, for the past few weeks you've been running around with other chicks- Probably doing Christy... Again. I know you're over her n' all but can't you just admit it?" Chris sighed.

Alex sat forward, but he wasn't looking at Chris when he said it, he was looking above him. "I loved her, alright. I did." He finally made eye contact with his 'best friend' again. "But... You loved her longer..." Alex stood, Chris was confused. "What are you doing?" Alex shrugged. "I got you a present." "You got me a present? Why?" Chris said, standing up from his seat. "I don't know, felt like it-" He shrugged, before scratching his belly nonchalantly "You'll dig it though." "Oh Really?" "Yeah, I'm sure." Silence.

"What is it?" He said with hope.

Alex laughed, pointing behind Chris. "That."

"Hey Chris." He stood stunned.  
"H. Hey. He-Hay Hayley."  
"Smooth, buddy. I'll leave you two kids alone." Alex smiled, kissing Hayley sweetly on the forehead before slapping Chris's shoulder and leaving. Chris took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" He plainly asked. She smiled, "Alex called me. We talked. About you."

Chris's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, for a pretty long time." "Oh. _Reallllly_?" She laughed. Was that all he could say?

She smiled. "He really loves you, you know, to bite the bullet and call me." Chris sighed. It was true. "And..." Hayley sighed. "So do I."

"Pardon?" She smiled seeing his stunned face, talking a step toward Chris. "I love you." Before leaning in and kissing him softly. He still didn't move. "Oh..." "I swear if you say really Chris, I'll kill you." He smiled down at her. "And Alex?" Chris asked slyly, leaning in closer. "Is currently dating my sister." Hayley smiled. Chris grinned, leaning in for another kiss. "Perfect."


End file.
